


Supercorp: A Tale of two Idiots

by Morningstar96



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Explicit Smut, F/F, Identity Reveal, relationship building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morningstar96/pseuds/Morningstar96
Summary: Canon-compliant. Lena knows she's Supergirl, and they're both hopeless messes.





	Supercorp: A Tale of two Idiots

_Oh god. Not again._

Lena Luthor was supposed to be better than this- better than the fantasies that kept crawling into her head at the most inopportune times, better than someone who thought about her female best friend _in that particular way._

It happened at least every couple of days, and was beginning to make her regular meetings with Kara Danvers increasingly awkward. Kara herself occasionally seemed to pick up on it, giving Lena an odd expression before resuming her usual duties- eating too many pot stickers, reminiscing about her favourite music, or rushing off to attend to her Supergirl duties. Kara didn’t know that Lena knew she was Supergirl, of course; while it stung- a lot- Lena accepted her friend’s secret with grace. After all, it was only fair that Kara got to keep her secret after the whole Kryptonite debacle while they were restraining Reign.  

The fact was, Kara goddamn Danvers was adorable. Yet being Supergirl, she also possessed a backbone of diamond; Lena sometimes forgot she had that, and would have to supress a thrill of awe down her spine whenever Kara bit back at Snapper or stood her ground against the naysayers. Soft sweetness and immovable steel: it was a strange combination to see in one person, but Kara made it look perfectly natural, like a mother wolf who was gentle with her pups but a fierce demon to her enemies. That deadly combination was, pun intended, Lena’s Kryptonite.

She was at her desk, going through another pile of papers after checking her emails. All was quiet; her mobile was blissfully devoid of calls and messages, Jess was under instructions to send away any visitors, and her morning round with the governing board of L-Corp was thankfully over. The headache pounding at her temple was thankfully draining away, and her eyes were beginning to skip over entire sentences as late-afternoon weariness set in. The sun poured low in the glass wall, warming her neck and shoulders almost so that she could imagine Kara behind her, whispering debauchery into her ear and lifting the hair off her neck before lowering a hand to unzip the back of her dress-

_Bad Lena! She is your friend!_

In her mind, Kara was now in her cape and boots, all strength and poise and power. As Supergirl, she fully showed off her alpha side, and it sent Lena’s mind into a flurry of inappropriate images. Imaginary Supergirl was now slipping a hand under her loosened dress, caressing a bare breast-

Lena stood up, dusted herself off, and opened the door into a side-room that she used as a bedroom whenever she stayed too late here. She also kept her favourite vibrator in there, for she wasn’t too keen on the idea of her neighbours hearing her pleasure herself in her apartment.

It was time to solve her frustration once and for all; surely, giving into temptation would rid her of these fantasies permanently. At least, that was the idea.

 

Supergirl herself was on patrol. She hovered high over National City, closing her eyes as she focused on the early evening sounds of her home. Her face was intent as she concentrated; she recognised certain heartbeats- she could hear Alex and Sam and Ruby in Alex’s apartment, James residing in his office in CatCo, Hank meditating in park, Lena safe in her office at L-Corp.

Supergirl frowned slightly. Lena’s heart rate was unusually elevated. She couldn’t hear her moving, so it wasn’t because she was exercising. Something must be wrong. But she couldn’t hear anyone else in the office, and Lena wasn’t on the phone; nobody seemed to be threatening her. But still she worried.

Her protectiveness got the better of her. Supergirl glided down to L-Corp, landing gently on the balcony, and approached the glass door. She blinked; Lena wasn’t sitting at her desk as usual, but was about to open a door into the side-room.

‘Lena!’ she called, letting herself in.

Lena startled like a deer, watching Supergirl with wide green eyes before resuming her usual cool expression. ‘Kara,’ she said, her voice oddly cordial.

Supergirl froze. _She knows?_

‘I know,’ Lena confirmed, as if reading her mind. Her cheeks looked oddly flushed. ‘Though I do wonder why you haven’t told me.’

Something about Lena’s presence, and the fact that she _knew,_ made her slip back into Kara Danvers mode. ‘I- Rao, Lena, I’m so sorry, but I had to do it- if you know, then other people will find out that you know, and they’ll use that against you, and I can’t see you get hurt because of that’-

‘It’s alright,’ Lena said, raising a placating hand. There was the strangest expression in her eyes. ‘I figured it out a while ago, and really, you shouldn’t take disguise advice from your cousin.’

Kara flushed, glancing down at the ground and trying not to stutter again. Lena had always made her like this. It was a bit ridiculous, but whenever she and Lena were alone, she turned into this flustered mess. It wasn’t until she talked with Alex about it that she finally admitted that she did, in fact, have a giant crush on Lena Kieran Luthor.

‘Right,’ Kara managed, clearing her throat. ‘Uhm’-

‘You must have come here for a reason.’ Lena’s eyes danced in the late sunlight as she took a few steps toward her.

‘Uh- yes. Your heart was beating really fast, so I came to check up on you.’

Her words fell flat in the awkward silence. _Wow. Way to go, Supergirl._

Lena’s face was completely neutral, though her heart rate began to escalate again. ‘Is that so? Well, I can assure you that I’m perfectly safe… for once.’

_Come on, Danvers, save the conversation._ ‘You want to come over for a movie tonight?’

Thankfully, Lena’s mouth flickered in a smile. ‘As long as it’s not Frozen again.’

‘Right.’ Kara cleared her throat again, gestured herself out of the office, and jumped off the balcony.

_You absolute dork,_ Lena thought fondly. And then the past few minutes hit her. _Crap. I’m horny and I’m going to be alone with her for several hours. This is bad- this is very, very bad._

Lena stared at her wardrobe. Part of her wanted to dress casually like she usually did on her and Kara’s movie nights, while the other part of her wanted to put on her slinkiest dress and give into the temptation to try and seduce her friend.

_She’s your FRIEND. F.R.I.E.N.D. Don’t you dare ruin that by making a move on her._

But even when she put on a loose-fitting shirt and shorts, she also had on her best lingerie beneath it.

_God, Lena. You’re hopeless._

She arrived at Kara’s apartment to the smell of burning pizza.

‘I’m so sorry, I got the frozen pizza and put it in the oven, but then it started burning, and’-

‘I ordered Chinese,’ Lena said, knowing that this would happen.

‘Oh, thank Rao.’

It was almost jarring to hear her say that as Kara Danvers. They shared a small glance, Kara flushing slightly; Lena guessed it was a good sign if she was freely acknowledging her Kryptonian identity in front of her.

The Chinese takeout arrived mere minutes later, and they chatted comfortably as they ate. Lena began to calm down; talking about random junk over food, watching Kara eat giant bites of noodles, being in the safety of Kara’s apartment- that was entirely normal and safe. They’d done this hundreds of times before.   

‘So, you seeing anyone yet?’ Kara’s tone was teasing, yet there was a strange tension in her voice.

‘Uh, no,’ said Lena, wiping her face of residue food.

‘There’s someone you’re into, though. I can see it in your eyes.’

‘Very funny, Kara. Let’s just watch the movie.’

Kara had picked out something unusual tonight: Disney’s _Into the Woods._ The TV in the living room had broken, so Kara had borrowed Alex’s spare TV and put it in her bedroom, a fact which Lena was extremely conflicted about.

It wasn’t as if she hadn’t been on Kara’s bed before; they’d watched most of _Batman: the Animated Series_ on her laptop while chilling on this very bed, but that had been months ago, and Lena’s crush had only intensified since then.

Surviving the movie was less painful than she’d anticipated. When it finished, they launched into a fiery argument about the best Disney films, with Lena backing Cinderella and Kara defending Lilo and Stitch. The talk dissolved into laughter, and Kara unbuttoned her shirt a bit to let her skin breathe. Lena’s breath caught when she saw the familiar blue, yellow and red of the Supergirl costume. There was a pregnant pause as their eyes met. Kara’s expression was so trusting, so intent, that Lena sat forward and took off her glasses. Suddenly she found herself under the electric, piercing gaze of Supergirl. 

‘You don’t need these to see,’ she reminded her.

‘I forget they’re on me half the time.’ Kara admitted, biting her lip. ‘Sometimes I’m Kara Danvers, sometimes I’m Supergirl, sometimes a reporter, sometimes a superhero. It gets… exhausting, at times.’

Another pregnant pause intensified by their close proximity. It suddenly hit Lena with full force that Kara was truly tired of living a lie to so many people, that she needed this space to simply be herself as she saw fit. She needed to honour her extra-terrestrial roots while living her life on earth.

‘Who were you on Krypton?’

‘I was Kara Zor-el, last daughter of the House of El.’ She saw Kara’s throat tighten. ‘I miss being her.’

‘Then to me, you are Kara Zor-el.’

On a whim- a stupid whim, probably- Lena held up her hand and pressed it against the red and yellow crest of her shirt.

  
Kara suppressed a shiver as she felt Lena’s warm hand against her sternum. The gesture was so reverent, so intimate, that she almost forgot to breathe.

She pressed her forehead against Lena’s, hoping to convey how much she meant to her, how much the CEO’s unlikely friendship kept her grounded and sane when everything else went to hell. Except in recent weeks, Kara’s thoughts around Lena had turned to something other than platonic attachment, and right now, with Lena so very close, she was forced to acknowledge that the simmering tension between them was something too deeply intimate to be the innocent friendship usually shared between two women.

They were close enough that their breath mingled. She could hear the sudden acceleration of Lena’s heartbeat, the quiet, symphonic whisper of each breath they took.

And then, pushed on by an urge that felt like Rao himself, she hooked an arm around Lena’s shoulder and kissed her.

Kara froze, her mind going numb as she realised the potential consequences of her impulsive gesture. But before she could back away and stutter an apology, Lena sank into the kiss, a sigh escaping her. She felt Lena’s hand leave her sternum and rest on her back, encouraging Kara to pull in closer.

Kara felt warm all over as they continued kissing; she opened her lips a little, allowing Lena to introduce her tongue, and Kara let out a whine. Their kisses soon lost decorum and became hungry, wanting, sloppy-

Kara drew back, panting slightly. She wanted more, so much more, and Lena had been kissing her back with an enthusiasm that suggested she’d been fantasising about this situation, too.

‘Kara,’ Lena said, her eyes asking the question she didn’t speak aloud.

They watched each other. The tension that had been bubbling between them for weeks now reached boiling point.

This was new for Kara. She bit her lip, and let her hands wander to the edges of Lena’s t-shirt; she took Lena’s sly expression as consent, and Lena raised her arms to help Kara relieve her of the shirt. Kara sucked in a breath as if she’d been sucker-punched; Lena was all gentle curves and smooth skin, and Kara drank in every dimple and muscle-edge and stretchmark on her body. She wasn’t wearing bras, either, and Kara briefly glanced away from her chest in automatic modesty before allowing herself to take in the sight of her breasts. It felt oddly liberating to see another woman like this, to let herself fully acknowledge the urges and fantasies she’d suppressed over the years.

‘You alright?’ Lena said, her eyes dark with lust.

‘Yeah. I’ve just never been with another woman like this before.’

Lena’s face softened in understanding. ‘Repressed urges, huh?’

Kara nodded meekly. ‘Yeah. Soon after Alex came out to me, I realised that I actually really related to her story, that I’d been keeping a part of myself locked up.’

Lena leaned forward and kissed her again, more softly than before. ‘A word of advice: don’t keep that cage locked.’

Kara hummed somewhere deep in her throat as she placed her hands on Lena’s waist. Her skin was exactly as soft as she’d imagined, and almost immediately, she let a hand drift upward and cup a breast. This elicited a soft gasp of approval; emboldened, Kara leaned in and began kissing her jawline and neck as she palmed and kneaded Lena’s warm breast. Their lips met and they succumbed to those messy, hungry kisses again- Lena slipped a hand beneath Kara’s shirt and drew lazy circles on her back, feeling her muscles and sending waves of warmth down her spine. Then she found Kara’s bra and unhooked it; Kara sighed at the sudden release, and then moaned as Lena’s hands ghosted over her breasts, gently teasing at the already-erect nipples.

Kara tugged at Lena’s jeans, indicating that they should probably strip themselves of their remaining clothes now. Lena raised herself up so that she could help Kara remove the jeans, and then lifted off Kara’s shirt and bra. Kara felt oddly turned on by having her top half completely naked while still wearing her jeans. She continued kissing Lena, their arms wandering over each other’s sides, familiarising each other with their bodies, kissing and sucking at necks and lips and collarbones with wanton abandon. Kara found herself loving the sensation of their chests pressed together; her breathing soon became shallower, her skin tingling all over with the feeling of Lena’s fingers fluttering and stroking everywhere.

Lena pressed her back into the mattress. Kara still hadn’t made her bed after changing the sheets that morning, but the bare mattress was more than comfortable, and her head ended up on her pillows. She opened her eyes and found Lena completely naked except for her panties, leaning halfway over her body. The sight sent a jolt into Kara’s belly, and made her breath shaky.

She was expecting Lena to keep crawling forward and kiss her, but Lena paused, her eyes glinting, and placed a hand on Kara’s waist. She lowered her head, dragging a tongue from Kara’s belly-button to the dip of her ribcage, and Kara suppressed a whine of need. Lena played with the waistline of her jeans; Kara all too willingly raised her hips, allowing Lena to tug the jeans and underwear off before throwing them somewhere on the floor. Kara bit her lip as Lena slid an arm around her right thigh, her expression dark with lust, watching her with a silent question in her eyes: _Are you ready?_

‘You sure?’ Kara asked, suddenly feeling shy even as her legs trembled slightly in anticipation. What if Lena didn’t end up liking this? But she knew that even now, their relationship was changing. If they kept going, they were definitely going to have to relabel their friendship.

‘More sure than anything else,’ Lena assured her, and began peppering kisses along the inside of her thighs. Kara relaxed, letting her legs spread wider, focusing intently on the feeling of Lena’s lips against her sensitive skin. The coiled heat in her belly grew, demanding more fuel for its fire- Kara gripped the mattress and her breath got caught in her throat when Lena’s lips met her centre. This was definitely a new experience. She found Lena’s hand and held it tight as Lena kissed her slit, teasing more than anything else. Then she looked up at Kara, eyes glinting with mischief again, and swiped her tongue. Kara gave a shallow gasp and let go of her hand, afraid to break her bones. Lena then relentlessly continued her ministrations, her firm tongue exploring with obvious expertise. Kara was practically melting. Mon-el had never done this to her, nor had any of her other flings before him. But she’d imagined this- Rao, she’d imagined this. And it was even better than she’d dreamed.

‘Higher,’ she managed to gasp, the heat in her core demanding release.

Lena went higher and licked and sucked on her clit. Soon, Kara was moaning uncontrollably- and loudly enough that she would have been embarrassed at herself if she’d hadn’t been so swept away by the sensations roaring through her core.

‘Inside,’ she hissed between moans, suddenly feeling the urge to be filled up, to have Lena’s fingers inside her. Lena got the message and dutifully obliged, sliding in one finger and then another before setting up a mind-melting rhythm that left Kara almost screaming. The combination of tongue and fingers pushed her over the edge, and she was almost blinded by the intensity of the pleasure coursing through her. She was vaguely aware of Lena still working on her at a lazier pace, helping her come back down to earth.

‘How are we?’ Lena said, her voice gently teasing.

Kara just managed to stutter something unintelligible.

‘I’ll take that as a compliment.’ Lena sidled up to her, dropping kisses on her breasts and licking the nipples so that Kara sighed for more. Though eager to please Lena in return, she let her favourite CEO tend to her for a little longer, thoroughly enjoying the feel of Lena’s unbound physical affection. She lifted a hand and caressed Lena’s face, holding her closer so their body heat mingled again. They kissed; Kara could taste herself on Lena’s lips. She’d tasted herself before, whilst tending to her needs on her own; she wondered now how Lena tasted.

Feeling bolder, Kara sat up and kept kissing Lena all along her jaw and her neck and her sternum, before latching on to a nipple and letting her tongue play with the sensitive flesh. She supported Lena by resting one hand on the small of her back, while her other hand drifted down her sides, exploring the expanse of smooth skin and playing with the belly-button bar she found at Lena’s midsection. In a sudden moment of debauchery, Kara slipped a hand into Lena’s panties and ran a finger down her slit, causing Lena to moan in her ear. Kara withdrew her hand and brought it to her mouth, licking Lena’s wetness off her fingers. Lena watched her hungrily, her pupils dilated so that there was very little green left in her eyes.

She leaned in and nibbled on Kara’s ear. ‘You can touch me more, you know,’ she whispered, sending pleasant goose-bumps down her neck.

Kara reached down again, tugging downward at Lena’s panties; Lena raised herself to her knees and threw the unwanted fabric to the floor. Wanting to take her time, Kara focused on exploring the insides of Lena’s soft thighs with her hands while they kissed. The kisses had turned slow and deliberate, as if they knew that they had all the time in the world now, that they could explore each other for as long as they wanted. Kara had never experienced a kiss so deep and wanting; it left her breathless. And then the small sounds Lena made reminded her that she had some business to attend to. Kara’s hand went up her thigh, caressing the skin once more, and then found her slit again. Lena was even warmer and wetter than before, and they both moaned at the contact. Kara ran a finger down her wetness, resisting the urge to taste her again; instead, she teased at her entrance, causing Lena to buck her hips in anticipation. Lena pressed into her, bracing herself against Kara, who let a finger drift higher until she found Lena’s sweet spot. Kara had done this enough times on herself to know what to do; she rubbed circles around Lena’s clit, slowly at first, but then upping her pace when Lena began to gasp, and then moan. Kara briefly considered using her superspeed, like she did on herself, but she didn’t want to risk hurting her; instead she continued on at a rapid pace any human could manage. She kept kissing Lena, who was moaning into her, and she could feel her legs trembling as she neared the edge. Lena’s fingers dug into her back; her breathing was ragged and shallow now, and they stopped kissing, Lena opting to rest her head on Kara’s shoulder instead. And then her body went rigid, and she stifled a scream and went still. Breathing heavily, she went limp against Kara, who pulled her hand away and held her, rocking her slightly. Kara found herself whispering a dirty chant in Kryptonese. Lena had no idea what it meant, but it sounded seductive and soothing at the same time. She buried her head in the crook of Kara’s neck, and they positioned themselves so Lena was sitting on her legs. Kara could feel Lena’s wetness on her thighs, which sent another flare of heat into her core.

‘So,’ Lena said eventually, ‘shall we make this a regular thing?’

‘Yes,’ Kara said without preamble. ‘Definitely yes.’

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I drew the pic first, and simply had to write the fic to follow. I have way too much time on my hands lol


End file.
